


A Quiet Evening in the Church

by solomivan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: A priestess and her son discuss their holiday in a world where a book series, A Song of Ice and Fire, takes the place of the Bible and vice versa.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	A Quiet Evening in the Church

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by their creators, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

Reverend Archer sat in the front row of the pew. She was alone in her large church. Her sermon finished fifteen minutes ago. Because she still had ten minutes before meeting with her son after his three-day absence, she decided to look around. This building was familiar to her since childhood, when she wished to be like her parents who were Reverends. Just as they did, during her religious career, she not only preached but spent money and time to improve the lives of people in need. She always discussed with them their problems and was willing to help them in any way she could.

She eyed the stained glass windows from the back to the front, on the left side and then on the right. 

The first of them showed Daenerys Stormborn in her bright blue dress holding a large green egg with two hands. A hatching dragon of the same shade stuck his head out of it. This picture symbolised care.

The second stained glass depicted Hodor Fool-for-Gods who walked to Godswood with Bran the Broken in tow. There was a raven next to them and a brown-white direwolf. This image was an allegory for omniscience and kindness.

The third displayed Arya, Hero of Winterfell, when she defeated the White King — the legendary malicious creature with many powerful magical abilities — who was believed to be unstoppable. She used only her small rapier, called Needle, in that battle. This was an example of bravery and willingness to fight against evil.

In the last window was Grand Maester Samwell entering the citadel library. He appeared awed at the vast size of the library and the knowledge stored in its texts. This was a metaphor for the thirst for knowledge.

Gilly Archer heard quick steps behind her and looked back. It was her son Pyp with his usual backpack. He came to her and hugged her, then sighed, "I’m sorry again for not being with you during the Holiday of Winter Solstice. I was invited to celebrate it at my friend's house in a small town nearby. There were those whom I last saw at school and university. The event was fun yet I still thought about our family."

His mother soothed him by stroking his head, "Don't worry too much. You notified me about your trip and called me when you arrived and left. I had a happy holiday with your father, sister, and uncle Ned who finally came to see us, for the first time since my 50th birthday two years ago."

"Why Aunt Sansa didn't come? She was with us last time," asked Pyp, worried because she missed celebrations only for important reasons like her illness. He sat on the bench, took off his blue jacket, black gloves and hat along with his green scarf.

Gilly commented, "She remained at home to look after her sick daughter, Cersei. Nevertheless, she sent her congratulations via Skype."

"Is my cousin fine now?" asked Pyp. He was close with all his relatives so their well-being was important for him. 

His mother said, "Yes, she recovered yesterday."

Pyp took out his presents from his backpack: a gold ring with the seven-pointed star, which was a symbol of the gods, and a full collection edition of the new popular TV series,  _ The Book of the Books _ . "I wanted to purchase Aquinas’ works, but someone was faster and bought it a day before me." He shrugged apologetically.

Gilly thanked him, "It's exactly what I wanted. Your guess was right. Regarding those theological works, they were bought by your father. He helped his company to make a very profitable deal with Winterfell Corporation and was awarded 10% of the total sum."

Pyp sighed with relief. He did not have to worry anymore about the missed present.

"You loved this series when it was streamed on HBO. Now you can watch it whenever you want," he told his mother while giving her the DVD box.

Gilly looked at the cover. She was pleased that the style of the project's name was preserved. It was similar to the cover of the original book: grey metallic text, two vertical lines in the letters O, the horizontal part of the letter T covering the first word. She also noticed a golden frame along the box's edges. On the front were four bizarre humanoids with four animal heads and six enormous wings each. 

"Did you know that there are a lot of famous actors and actresses from Harry Potter and Doctor Who in this?” she asked Pyp. “For example, Jon Tennant as the Serpent of the Eden, Jon Bradley as Lot, Maisie Williams as one of the criminals near Christ, and Gastiain Tena as Mary.”

"Well, I knew only about Bradley and Williams. They were a-Maisie-ng!" he smiled.

Gilly said, "A new sweater with the sun and winter forest waits for you at home. Besides that, you have a new phone and wristwatch," she added with a slight smile.

Pyp asked, "Did you plan your next sermon? It was interesting to listen to the one about the Wall - a metaphorical place within us to redeem our sins and do what is right."

Gilly said, "I plan to tell my congregation about bravery with multiple examples from the lives of Saints: Arya, Bran, and others.  I need time in order to polish some details . I hope my prayer to Tyrion the Astute will improve my eloquence."

Pyp commented, "A pleasant characteristic of your prayers is that they never shame the branches of our religion as well as other creeds. On the contrary, you always show respect them."

Gilly answered, "The details – like the age of described persons or various versions of ceremonies, or different gods - don't bother me. What's important for me is that a person is happy with their beliefs or the lack of them and doesn't impose their opinion on anybody."

Pyp came close to his mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I talked too much, whilst you have an important task. When you finish it, we'll be able to continue our discussion. I'll describe my trip and you tell me about your celebration. Now I'll go home." He took his backpack and left the church.

Gilly wanted to object, then understood he was right. She went to her changing room, put her ceremonial clothes on hangers and dressed in a brown coat, black boots and gloves, a grey scarf, and a white fur hat. She decided to hurry up, so she and her son could take the subway together.


End file.
